Naruto: Transcendence In The Pursuit Of Happiness
by Anantha
Summary: "...I'm going to tell you a story. My story to be exact. Well one of them... I'm going to tell you the story of Uzumaki Naruto. And how my life truly began..." AU OOC/Naruto
1. Anouncement

So yea... Hirocan here. I've been working on a story as of late. "The" story to be exact. I've tried to make 2 before. Thought they never came out as I wanted them too. So I tried something different now. I have over 200 ideas on a list and still counting. Some are small some are big. And some basically change how the story will be in essence. I will tell you know. Naruto will be a BAMF and more. This story will follow cannon for the most part. It will also start a little before cannon. And at times it will be heart breaking and dark. Hopefully more realistic. In a good and bad way.

I will admit "Inuyasha" has a lot of influence in this fic. So do other fanfics. I've done lots of research to make this fanfic as close to what my wild imagination can come up with. So expect everything and anything to happen. Also there may be some bashing here and there. Or something similar. This story will focus on Naruto. I'm not going to give much away. Lets just say I will do my best to surprise and entertain.

I have no idea when the first chapter or prologue will come out. Some time soon I hope ;3. Anyway just keep a look out for my fic.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**** So yea I've been trying to write a Naruto Fanfic for a while now. I have made a few attempts. None of them really felt right though. So one day I decided to just sit down and come up with a bunch of idea's and write them down. So far I have over 180 ideas(And still coming up with more). Some of them big, some of them small, and some of them cannon changing. Yea so this is AU. I'm gonna follow cannon as much as I can though. Anyway this story is gonna be big(I hope!). I'm also gonna make this story as "realistic" as possible(Readers Beware... not for the light of heart). Another thing is my grammar isn't that good all the times(Lol point made... should be "every time"). I mean sure I can sometimes catch myself. But I type as I think. So yea... And when I finish a chapter I'm so excited to release it, I just do. So a beta reader asap would be nice. Anyway I present thy...**

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thinking_'

"**Large Entity Speaking**"

'_**Large Entity Thinking**_'

'"_**Beings of Great(er)**_ _Power May Very_"'...

_**Time Skip/Scene Change and/or Flashback(s)**_

"_**Jutsu and/or Techniques"**_

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _NARUTO_ it's own by other people... Nor do I make profit of this story.

"_In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away._"

-Shing Xiong

Chapter 1

**The True Beginning Of It All...**

...I'm going to tell you a story. My story to be exact. Well one of them... I'm going to tell you the story of Uzumaki Naruto. And how my life truly began. The funny thing is. It didn't begin until I died. Yea... I know. That's "odd". But that's how it is for me. You see it all started...

_**Unknown Location**_

'_Where am I? ...The last thing I remember was my great-grandchildren visiting me... then feeling sleepy.' _thought Uzumaki Naruto. His memories were foggy. He couldn't see in front of himself. He blamed old age. But no, this wasn't him feeling his age. No in fact. He felt better then he did in years. Almost like he was weightless. He felt comfortable too. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Not since... he had Hinata's warmth next to him. '_Kami rest her soul_.' thought Naruto. His beautiful wife had long since passed on to be with her mother, cousin and such. She stayed with him as long as she could. And he was thankful for that, beyond measure. But Kami seemed to have other plans. And their time was cut short. Much too short to his liking. '_Ah... I'm doing it again. Need to stay focus. Now where am I?_' thought Naruto.

He couldn't tell. Hell he couldn't tell if he was looking up or down. He seemed to be just floating. All he could tell it was dark. Very dark. He had a slight idea of what was going on.'_Did I finally kick the bucket? ...Am I finally dead?_' he thought. Was this the after life? He didn't know. But it was good a guess as any. But if it was. Where was his wife? Where was the Shinigami. Was he in hell or something? He didn't consider himself a saint. But he didn't consider himself anywhere near evil. Of course he knew he did bad things here and there. But still Jigoku(Hell)? Was he suppose to spend the rest of eternity, here just floating in darkness? As if to answer his question, it happen.

The world around him bloomed into existence. No longer was the world just a endless black sea. No it was much more colorful now. He was right. He was floating. But now he could tell he was floating downward. Or at least he thought he was. He could now see the grey sky that illuminated the world. He could also see the thick mist that seemed to swallow the ground bellow too. He was soon swallowed by the mist. And not soon after he felt solid ground. Or what he assumed was the ground. The mist was too thick to see anything. Even his own hands. He felt himself raise without giving the command. But he did not panic. He just let it happen. His body seemed to know where it was going. So he let all be as it were. He felt he would soon get the answers to the questions buzzing around in his head. He was right. Soon as if on command, the mist started to part. When it did he saw a tree. Not just any tree. A large magnificent tree. One that would put the trees that surrounded Konoha to shame. Well if not for the state it was in. It seemed to be dyeing. Bark look dry and old. As it would come off without much of a protest. The leaves scattered about the branches look dull and wilted. Though even with all this. It still had it's own beauty. Standing proudly on a small hill, surrounded by grey grass. It reminded him of his daughter's taste in art somewhat. As he gazed in trance at the somewhat peaceful beauty of the tree. A voice broke him of it.

"_**Uzumaki Naruto come closer...**_" said the voice. It sent chills through his very core. He did not want to go. But it seems once again his body had other plans. He slowly ascended up the small hill, towards the great tree before him. As he did the mist thinned until it was no more. Then he saw her. She was one of the most beautiful women he ever laid eyes on. And he had met many. She had beautiful illuminated long light-grey hair that seemed to be made of the finest silk. She had big grey eyes, that seemed to have a soft glow to them. Her healthy pale face seemed to be the perfect round shape with a little button nose. Her pink tinted lips were small but plump. And her body... Kama-sama(God) her body. The elegant black Kimono did very little to hide her curvaceous figure. All in all she was gorgeous.

"_**Thank you...**_" the woman giggled out. A small blush on her pale cheeks. Naruto went wide-eyed. '_She can read my mind?_' Naruto thought in surprise. The small shake of her head giving him his answer.

"_**You do nothing to hide them. So it's quite easy to read your thoughts.**_" Said the woman. The amused tone in her voice as clear as day.

Naruto frowned at the implications. '_A Yamanaka_?_ No...' _Naruto thought. He had no idea who this woman was. A matter of fact. He had no idea where he was. What he was doing. Why his body was moving on its own. He had no idea what was going on. But maybe she did.

"_**I do...**_" the woman replied without missing a beat.

"_**I am Shirohime No Kamigami, also known to you as "The Shinigami". And yes, you have died. You are now in my domain.**_" said the now identified Shirohime. Her tone calm. Maybe even sympathetic.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled. His eyes wide. His mouth wide open. He knew his time was close but still... Well at least he'd be with his wife now. He also might get to know his parents now. Hopefully... But who would have thought. The Shinigami was a woman. ...Ah she gave him a dirty look for that thought. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So... what now?" Asked Naruto. He had an idea what was going on now. How wrong he was...

"_**That's... complicated. Normally... souls come to my realm to be judged. In order for them to go were they are meant to go. You however are... "Special".**_:" Said the goddess. Her face was neutral. Her voice even. Even with all that. Naruto still got a bad feeling, that him being special wasn't a good thing. And the small frown that showed up on the goddesses face, did not help at all.

The goddess rose from her seated position. And bowed her head. Naruto stood stunned, as she said her piece. "_**I am sorry... you will not be meeting your "parents" or "wife". How do I say this... they were never real...**_" Said the Shirohime. Her face still set in a small frown.

"...What?" asked Naruto. More like stated. He didn't understand. His family... wasn't real?

"_**I... we... my sisters and I, needed help. You were that help.**_" stated Shirohime as she seemed to fumble a little with her words.

"Huh...?" was Naruto's reply. He was very confused at the moment. He had no idea what she was talking about. What does she mean his family wasn't real? How could that even be possible? Ah he was dreaming. This was all a dream. Right!? Meeting a goddess. No Meeting the Shi No Megami(Goddess of Death). And her telling you your wife and parents were fake. This had to be a dream. Or nightmare...

Naruto smiled and laughed a little. Yep this was a dream. His fear of death getting to him. And his "older" age. "So... I'm dreaming. How do I wake up. Oh powerful Kami(God)." he said amusingly. And sarcastically.

The goddesses frowned deepened a little. She rose her head. Looked Naruto in the eyes. She the proceeded to slowly and calmly walk towards him. As she got closer to him he smiled a little. Thinking he was close to waking up. How wrong he was. The goddess held out a single finger. It went a glow. She touched him. And he felt pain. So much pain. And as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"_**I am sorry... this is not a dream. What I have said, isn't a lie either. …I am sorry.**_" said the goddess with another bow of her head.

Naruto stared at her in a slight daze. The pain he felt moments ago and the storm in his head, scrambling most of his thoughts. He had only two clear thoughts. "How... and why?" he asked.

"_**...You know of **__**Ōtsutsuki **__**Kaguya. What you don't know is that she is a goddess. Thought that in it's self is complicated. ...You see she became a goddess. Although she was never "human" to begin with. She was at the least mortal. That was until she ate what you know as the "Shinju's Fruit". When she ate that. For a better lack of a word. She evolved. She became the first mortal to become a Han Kami(Demigod). She never understood her true power thought. If she did... things would be worse, then they are. She basically ate the accumulated Tsuyo(Strenght, Power, Etc) of countless warriors. All that power made her evolve. All those souls... corrupted her a little.**_ "explained Shirohime. She looked Naruto in the eyes. He was still in a daze. It seemed to be getting worse. Thought she didn't have much time. But he was listening none the less. So she took a small breath and continued.

" _**She was once a kind soul... like you. But "things" happen. And all those "things" lead up to her children sealing her away. With a little of our help I admit. But it was already to late. The damage was done. She already merged with the Shinju. She already ascended into full godhood. She had already upset the balance.**_" she paused for a moment to regard Naruto. It seemed "it" started. He also seemed to be taking his "fake" life hard. She could understand to some degree. But she had to finish what she was her for. What she brought him here for.

"_**When the balance was broken. All existence reacted. At first it was like a small ripple in a large pond. Noticeable, but nothings too alarming. Then... then it became a hurricane. Existence was ripping it's self apart. Life and death... my domain. Was... almost none meaningless. The dead were alive, and the living were unable to die. The world was in total chaos. The rules that governed existence... the rules we Kami embody, enforce and created. No longer mattered. It was like the were just erased. Thought that was only the beginning.**_" Stated the goddess. Her frown deeped a little more. And she seemed to get a nostalgic look on her face. One that spoke a high value of many grim things. ...Though once again. She continued...

"_**Very soon after that. They, the "children"... for a better lack of the word, revolted. The Ningen(Human), Ten-no(Celestial), Akki(Demon) and,Youkai(Spirits) saw a chance. And took it. We the Kami were busy trying to. Keep the world(s). From being destoryed. They saw this. And saw a chance to become "more" then they already were. To take the Kami's place. To become a god. After all if Kaguya could become one. Why couldn't they? To this day. None of the Kami know how they found out about Kaguya. We suspect a fallen god. But we aren't sure. Thought that is another matter for later. … The "Children" raised their banners. Formed groups. And waged war. Not just against us. But against themselves too.**_" Shirohime explained. Her tone becoming grim.

"_**Even though it was a short war. Much blood was shed. Many died... even a few Kami "died". That war... that short war. Changed everything. But before anyone could see the changes. Everything would be lost. ...Kaguya's seal was breaking. It could not hold her full might for long. We knew that if we did nothing, before it broke. It would most likely mean the end of all. So we the Kami came up with a plan. One that would hopefully, buy us enough time an maybe change Kaguya a little. ...You were that plan.**_" She looked him in the eyes as she said this. Her tone becoming solemn. Her eyes conveying to the best degree gratitude as they asked for forgiveness.

"_**Long ago... we came upon this weird "energy". We have no idea where it comes from. No Kami made it. In fact we don't think it was "made". It just happen to be, like us. ...We were enticed by it. So many uses. Though we found so little of it. It was like a "treat". For beings like us... it was something new. Something we couldn't have in abundance. Something to bring us wonderment and joy. Something we all craved. Something we all wished for. ...With this special "energy". We formed a plan. A plan that would put Kaguya in a dream like state, until we could bring some form of order. If it happened to "help" her in anyway. Then so be it. I will admit... you were the missing part from our first plan. That failed. In all truths... we got lucky and found you. Well, your soul to be exact.**_" said Shirohime.

"_**Are first plan was simple. Make Kaguya relive her mortal life over and over. Not just once at a time. No multiple times. All at once. So we did just that. We created mirror worlds of the original. Each different in someway or another. Some were meant to show Kaguya the "good" in the "world". Others... to show the "bad". In essence they were just to buy us time to prepare. ...But they didnt hold. Though they brought us time... very little time. We needed more time.**_" Said the goddess. She looked at Naruto... he was getting worse. She had to finish the soon. Her sisters were on the way too...

"_**We underestimated Kaguya a little. Her mind was stronger then we thought. She was breaking free of the fake worlds slowly. We needed more...**_"- "And that's were I come in... right?"Asked Naruto. His voice was dull... more like empty. Shirohime made a very small wince at the sound of his voice.

"_**Yes... the worlds would be similar to the original. To some degree. The only thing different was that Kaguya was the "only" being there with a soul. That was our first mistake. With only Kaguya being the only thing "real" there. She would either enslave everyone and everything and get bored. Then try to leave. Or she would simply just get bored and try to leave. We thought we made it impossible for her to leave. Well to leave as soon as she got bored at least. We were wrong. She was stronger then we thought. We needed something else to keep her their. Something that could be throughout all the "worlds" at once. Someone to keep her "entertained". We needed a**_"- "Toy... for her..." finished Naruto. Shirohime bit her bottom lip a little... she gave a small shake of her head...'_**yes**__'_. She bowed her head once more. And continued.

"_**Through trial and error. We came upon a soul. A strange soul that could take the "energy" we found and similar to us. Use it. We found your soul. Not only could you use the "energy" similar to us. You could also survive a splitting of you soul. You were perfect for what we needed . Someone who could be in all the "worlds" and feel like a natural part of them. So... we used you. And we still are...**_" Said Shirohime. Her tone solemn.

"So... my life has been fake? My wife, my children, my grandchildren, all fake? ...Soulless flesh?" asked Naruto. He stared at the goddess before him with dull eyes. As he questioned her.

"_**...Yes... and no... it depends on how you look at it. The experiences were real. To a point. The people you know... other than Kaguya... weren't.**_" said Shirohime. Trying to find some good in the situation. She knew she failed terribly, when Naruto started to tremble. She could feel his rage.

"So... all my precious people. Were fake? My children, my wife, my grandchildren... my friends and family... were fake?" asked Naruto. Although his voice came out as a soft whisper. To Shirohime it was like a rushing water fall. She could practically feel his rage. Though none the less... she answered the rhetorical question.

"_**Yes...**_" she said with a whisper of her own.

"...What...WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT! TO USE ME, LIKE SOME CHEAP TOY? DO YOU KNOW ALL THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH? ALL THE LONELYNESS. ALL THE PAIN... and I was finally happy... none of it was real!?" his voice coming out in choked out sobs in the end.

"_**I am truly sorry...**_" The goddess replied. She took a deep bow.

Naruto began to feel dizzy. His head felt light. And he started to hear... whispers. This had to be a dream. Yes... a horrible nightmare. Meeting a goddess. None the less, the "goddess" of death. Her telling him his whole life was a lie. Then her apologizing for it. The mind does weird things. This has to be one of those things. So he did the oddest or in some peoples eyes, the most normal thing ever. He laughed... like it was the funniest joke ever.

"Hahahaha... This is a dream, right? RIGHT!? This can't be real. This isn't real. ...I was suppose to be with my Hina-hime. Watch over my grandchildren, and their children. Be at peace. Meet my parents. Get to know them. Or even just nothing happen. Not find out it was all a lie. That none of it was real. ...Why me...?" asked Naruto. His voice hoarse, mad laughing now coming out as bitter sobs.

"_**...I am truly sorry...**_" the goddess reply. Her head held down in a curt bow. Her arms folded in front of her. As she apologized once again.

Naruto felt like well, shit. His head was hurting. The "whispers" were getting louder. He just wanted to be happy. That's all he ever wanted since he was little. Sure back then he though that if he became Hokage, and that people stop ignoring him, stop giving him cold looks. And most of all acknowledged him. He'd be happy. But no, later in life he found out that him having a family. Enjoying the little things in life. His children first words. The time he spent with his wife making her blush. Just enjoying life. Having a family, friends. People who were there for him. People who he could spend time with. People who he could hurt with and be happy with, was what made him happy. Sure he got joy and headache from being Hokage. But that's not what made him happy in the end. In the end. All he could do was just ask why him?

'_Becuase... I am __**"needed"**_' The voice startled him. He knew were it came from. His head... he released Kurama years ago before his death. So it wasn't the fox. Besides... it sounded similar to his own voice. '_Now isn't this great! I go crazy after I die. _' he thought. The pain in his head was getting worse. It felt like something was trying to get out of his head, by banging from the inside-out.

All of this did not go unnoticed by the goddess. If the full blown frown on her beautiful face was anything to go by. No she knew he was pain. And she probably knew why too. She was a god after all. It seems she did. She approached him slowly. Naruto didn't take notice. He was too out of it too do so. She raised a dainty but well manicured hand towards him. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before putting that hand on top of his head. He noticed her then. He didn't find it in himself to protest. Especially when small relief settled on him. Her hands were nether cold or warm, just soothing.

As the pain began to lessening he asked her. "Whats wrong with me?" his voice was soft. A bit dull.

The goddess removed her hand. She seemed to be thinking. Naruto was paying full attention to her. He had a bad feeling. He noticed how she would glace towards her right a few times, as if looking for something. When she glanced a fourth time she seemed to pout and sigh a little. And in the blink of an eye her face became neutral. She looked him straight in the eyes. He shivered a little. Those yellow eyes of her gave nothing away. They were just blank. Thought none the less they mesmerized him.

"_**...Your stretched to thin. Your soul is in many places. ...It's trying to become one again. ...The strain we put on your soul... it's starting to ...destroy it. You don't have much time left. ...I can help... but it will come at a cost.**_" said Shirohime. Her voice as neutral and even as her beautiful face.

Naruto would have yelled at her if he could. If not for the pain he was feeling coming back with vengeance. It was becoming unbearable. A stray coherent thought of his, wondered if this is what the goddess want. To give him relief, only for a worse pain to come. Then offer help. Almost like this was planned. Like she wanted him to take her help...

The goddess proceeded to fish through her Kimono sleeve. When her hand came out she held three orbs. One as white as pure snow. One a black as a starless night. And the last a pure grey looked to be made out with the last two combined. She placed these orbs in front of the now prone form of Naruto.

"_**These orbs hold small but great power. Each is completely different from one to another. ...Though at the same time similar in someway. Chose one of these orbs. And eat it. But chose wisely. For it you chose the wrong one. ...You will die. ...Go with what feels right.**_" the goddess intoned.

Naruto rose with great effort to a seated position. His head felt like Tsunade and Sakura were pounding it from the inside out. The whispers he now heard were like a rushing waterfall. He began to see black out the corner of his vision. He tried to focus. Running his hands threw his hair as he massaged his scalp. He idly noticed they were translucent. He heard the Shi No Megami(Goddess of Death). But he knew if he rushed this he would most likely die. Or worse. What were these orbs? What would they do? Was this what she wanted? Could he trust her? So many questions. So little time. His vision began to darken. He started to feel a pull. Something wanted him... This was all happening to fast. He wanted more time. He needed more time. Unfortunately he would not get it.

It was sudden and without warning. The ground shook. Then there was a bright light. Then it came. This overwhelming feeling. It was like being in the warmest blanket in the world. At the same time he felt cold. Like a new born thrown out in the coldest winter. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to take it anymore. He just wanted it to all end. So he closed his eyes and tried to ignore everything. It would not be so. The "voice" spoke once again.

'_I am __**"needed"**_' the voice intoned. It shook him deeply. He felt as if he was forgetting something very important. Like he had to do something. But he was so tired. So many things happening all too quick. He just wanted to rest. Just wanted peace and happiness. Was that too much to ask? It would seem so.

"_Shiro-nee_/**Shiro-nee**!" two voices yelled out. They made the pounding in his head worse. The voices although loud, were none the less beautiful.

He opened his eyes. '_Yep...I'm dead. Damn, why are all the women here so beautiful?_' he thought humorlessly and oddly. And there stood two more women, before him. They were like day and night. None the less beautiful thought. One had a pale pink complexion. Her pale blond her flowing freely towards that mid of her back. Her grey eyes had a soft glow to them. She wore a long light blue short sleeve sweater like dress, with lacy saddles. Her figure could match and probably out match Tsunade. The other one was wasn't any worse at all. She had light dark skin. Her curly black hair reached the nape of her neck. Her dark red eyes also had a soft glow to them too. She wore a black short long sleeve dress with fishnet stockings and red high-heels. All in all there were three of the most beautiful women, Naruto ever saw in front of him. In the back of his mind he could see the similarities between them. '_Sisters?_' he thought.

They seem to regard him for a moment. The blonde giving him a soft smile. The curly haired one giving him a quick wink. It would seem Shirohime noticed this, and made her presences known. With a soft clearing of her throat, the new women drew their attention to her. Then all hell started to brake lose. He could feel the tension in the air. It made him feel worse then he already was. None of the women spoke at first. It seemed they were too busy looking each other "up". This actually went on for a while. Shirohime would be the first to speak.

"_**Megumi-nee, Yuuko-nee... how are you two doing?**_" she asked. Her tone was even and soft. But you could hear the underlining of "What are you doing here?".

"**Cut the crap Shiro-nee. Why didn't you tell us he was here? You wanted him all to your self didn't you?**" said the dark skinned beauty. Her voice harsh, but soft.

"_I must agree with Yuuko-nee. It seems odd that we agreed that we would all meet him at the same time if he when he showed up here._" said the pale blond beauty. He voice was the softess of the bunch. But you could hear the strained undertone.

"_**...I felt no need to bother you two with this. And I had forgotten our agreement. Sorry... I was just about to send him back.**_" coolly replied Shirohime. Her voice was even and gave nothing away. Her face set in neutral.

'...Send me back? Where? To that fake life!?' thought Naruto. He felt anger and sadness at the thought of that. He didn't want that. He wouldn't let that happen. And he would have said something too. If it wasn't for the monstrous KI(Killing Intent) the three women were radiating. It made him freeze in place. Unable to even blink. The women never took notice of that. They just continued to argue. Getting louder and louder.

"**Yea right. You "forgot". I'll believe that when Megumi-nee, the almighty "Kami-sama" starts spreading her legs wide for anyone to use. Like I said. You just wanted him for yourself.**" sarcastically replied the now identified Yuuko.

"_I would never! I'm a one man type of woman. Unlike you Yuuko-nee I don't sleep with every man or woman that catches my interest. Unlike you people don't call me the "Yami Chijo no Megami (The Darkness Slut goddess)"._" said the now identified Megumi. A smile on her face. Thought it wasn't the soft smile she showed Naruto. No it was forced smile.

'MORE GODS!? WTF?' Thought Naruto. Their slowly rising voices making his head hurt worse. And oddly making him mad. No more like irritated him.

"_**Yes... well if you two are done with your childish bickering. I will attend to Naruto...**_" curtly said Shirohime.

"**Oh no you don't! We were suppose to meet him together. Make it a "fair" game. We would all get our time with him.**" said Yuuko.

"_Yes... and if you were going to send him back. Why is he still here? And why does he have "those"?_" asked Megumi suspiciously. As she pointed towards the orbs that lay before Naruto.

"**You were planning on claiming him for yourself! We said we would let him chose! If I knew this would have happened I would have been here first!**" yelled Yuuko.

Shirohime sighed and then frowned, before she replied. "_**Let's just get to it then. I want him. And I will have him. The short "lives" we've spent together were some of the best moments in my immortal life ever. I love him. And he has loved me many times. This last life we spent together... it was amazing. We had children. We had love. We had... happiness. I was his "Hina-hime". He was my "Naruto-koi". I want that here and now. I want that to be real. With the real me! And I won't let anything get in my way... not even my beloved sisters.**_"

'_Huh_' thought Naruto.

"_I've spent just as much time with him as you! I had his "children" too! And I've fallen in love with him just as much... no even more then you sister! He has giving me happiness that I have only dreamed of. That I've only seen on the faces of the mortals. I want that. I want him to be happy... with me! I will have him!_" argued Megumi.

'_What_?' thought Naruto.

"**Big deal. We've all had his "children" in those worlds. We all fell for him... hard I might say. But, do either of you really know him!? I do. I've seen the unbreakable will he has. The kindness he has. The love he has. I've also seen the cruelty he can have too. You two only want him for what he can do for you! I want him because, I know we would complete each other. If he was mine he wouldn't break on me like others. He wouldn't hate me for how I get sometimes. He would be happy with me. And I would be happy with him. And no sisters, I will have him!**" hissed Yuuko.

'…' Naruto thought.

His mind began to put the pieces together slowly. They were in love with him!? Why? They had his children!? When? They spent "lives" together with him? When? They wanted him... This was all absurd. This was all happening too fast. Why was this all happening to him!? With all that was going on. He couldn't take it anymore. The whispers in his head. The pounding in his head. The revelations. The yelling. He just couldn't take it anymore. So he did what anyone would do in his situation. He snapped.

It was slow. It started with light giggles. Then went to full blown uncontrollable laughter. He unsteadily stood to his feet. He began to walk. More like he was being called or pulled. He was heading towards the giant tree. The goddess noticed this all. And just stared. Unsure of what was happening. Their eyes wide with shock. The different colored orbs were following him through the air.

"**All three of them are reacting to him!? How!?**" exclaimed Yuuko.

Naruto landed on his knees. He was a few inches way from the tree. The whispers in his head were louder then ever. His mad laugh had toned down, into choked up sobs of pain and confusion. He gripped his head tightly, hoping that it would give him some relief. It did not.

"It hurts so much. Why me!? What's going on!? I don't understand!?" he cried out.

The three orbs landed on his lap. He remembered. '_These orbs will make the pain go away_!' he thought as he picked all 3 of them in his hand. But then he remembered something else. '_She wanted me to eat these! I won't be their puppet anymore! I won't do what she wants!_'. And with that thought. He did something not even the goddess before him expected. He smashed the orbs against the tree before him. They shone a bright light before just disappearing.

Then the chaos began. The tree seemed to creak a little. Like it was being bent. Then there was a slight pulse from it. And with it came a slight tremor of the ground. The pain in Naruto's head subsided. The whispers stopped. The pounding was gone. He could think a lot more clearly now. He noticed the leaves on the tree began to fall around him. As they fell they seem to dance around him. When they got closer to him they began to take a bright glow, before shooting inside him. As this was happening the goddess stood even more wide eyed with their mouths agape.

"**Well... shit.**" plainly said Yuuko

Then came another pulse. This one much greater then the last. The ground shook violently. And last but not least. When the last leaf fell from the tree. It began to glow. Getting brighter and brighter as ever second passed. Naruto noticed none of this. As the glowing leafs entered his body. He saw visions. Visions of him. Well what he thought was him. He saw countless visions of himself. Visions of him being a woman. Being a Nuke-nin, being Mizukage, being a Uchiha, and much more. They were memories. Memories of his other lives. They were the pieces of his soul.

"_We have to stop this NOW! Kaguya is waking up!_" exclaimed Megumi

The goddess moved to act. But it would not be able to. For the world around them began to distort and ripple. The sky actually began to fall in front of them. The mist that once surrounded them was now gone. Lighting now rung out threw out the falling grey sky. The tree now shone brightly as the sun. Holes began to form out of thin air. Throughout all this Naruto still sat on his knees in a daze. Ignorant to the world around him.

"_**Naruto**_/_Naruto_/**Naruto**!" their voices yelled out to what was happening to him.

He did not react towards them. He was still in a trans like daze. Eyes misted over. He was dead to the world around him. If not for his current state. He would have noticed the hole beside him, slowly sucking him towards it. The goddess move to save him from the black abyss. But it would be for not. A powerful quake rocked the land. Splitting the ground and throwing Naruto in the hole. They stood wide eyed at the hole.

"**Naruto? Naruto!? NARUTO!**" yelled a distressed Yuuko. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

She rushed to help him, but was stopped by the two hands on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to glare at them viciously. Only to stop when she saw a few tears fall from her sisters eyes. She understood. They had to stop Kaguya from awakening... before it was too late.

"_**...What do we do now? If Kaguya awakens she may very well destroy existence on accident.**_" said Shirohime while trying to keep her tone as even as she could.

The goddess began to think. There weren't many options for them. Kaguya herself was a goddess like them. So that left out the easy way to deal with the problem. Killing her. Naruto was gone so putting her back to sleep like before, was out of the question. They really didn't have that many options. They could let her wake up and hope for the best. And that was about all. Or it least it seemed so...

A leaf from the great tree began to fall before them. It caught their attention. It was a peace of Naruto's soul. It wasn't enough to put Kaguya back to sleep. But it didn't matter. It was a piece of Naruto. That's what mattered. That little white glowing orb meant Naruto was still somewhat OK. That little orb meant that they could get him back. Eventually... wait... eventually... they had their answer.

"**We might not be able to put her back to sleep. But we "Can" prolong her awakening.**" said Yuuko.

"_**Indeed sister... we can make many more preparations for her complete awakening. ...And eventually... find Naruto.**_" said Shirohime

"_We can do better then that... we can bring him to us. We can manipulate "the" world to our liking a little. Make it similar to the fake worlds. Make it a world were...m-our... Naruto is born. Then we can use this piece of his soul, to call the rest of his soul into his body. By then we should be prepared for our new little sister. By then we should be ready to make Naruto ours._" said Megumi

"_**Ours", dear sister?**_" questioned Shirohime with a delicate raised eyebrow.

"_Our fighting helped cause this. He probably doesn't won't anything to do with us anymore too. But I won't give up. And I know neither will you two. So we each take our time with him. Let him chose who he wants._" said Megumi

"**What if he chooses all three of us?**" asked Yuuko with a small perverted giggle.

"_**We will cross that bridge if it comes up. For now we have work to do. Let us get to it before this gets any worse.**_" stated Shirohime

With their pieces said. They walked gracefully towards the tree. Soft glows began to cover their bodies. When they touched the tree. The world bloomed into a bright flash. When it was gone, all that was left was endless white. The three goddess gone to plan and prepare. To get what they wanted...

_**Unknown Location(With Naruto)**_

He was floating again. But this time, instead of a endless mist. He was floating towards a bright light, in a endless black abyss. He was still in a trans. His many lives playing before him like a movie. Although this movie mad him feel and experience things. Some good, some bad, and some just horrible.

As he got closer to the light it seemed to shine brighter and brighter. It some how even began to pulse. Naruto finally came down in front of the light. It shone brightly once and let out a mighty pulse of energy, that seem to break his trans. The mist from his eyes cleared. He looked at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he thought out loud. His voice was even. His face set in a blank image.

He took notice towards the bright light in the endless pitch black abyss before him. He seemed to study it. He frowned slightly at it. His hand rose to touch it. What happen next surprised him... maybe? It pulsed raptly. The light that shone from it seemed to grow dimer and dimer. It looked as though it was shrinking. It was. As the pulses began to subside and the shine began to die down. There floated in front of him a crystal like clear orb. It shimmered in the darkness. He was intrigued by it. So he reached for it. Well he would have if not for the voices that spoke out.

"**Well... that's new. I would not touch that if I were you little ningen**(Human)**.**" said the voice. It was powerful and oddly reminded Naruto of Kurama in some way.

"**What do you think it means?**" asked another voice

"**It reacted to the ningen. So it has something to do with him. What? I do not know.**" stated another voice.

The voices slightly started Naruto. He looked around slowly, but he saw nothing in the black abyss. So he did something he might only do. He confronted the voices.

"Who's there?" he asked while slowly looking around.

For a while nothing was said. And nothing happen. So he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. '_I wish it wasn't so dark_' he idly thought. And as if someone heard his wish and decided to grant it. The clear yet shimmering orb in front of him glowed brightly. It let our a mighty and blinding flash of light. The light blinded Naruto for a while. By the time he could see clearly. He noticed the world around him changed. Although change would be considered, maybe too strong of a word. Now instead of a black abyss it was a dark grey abyss.

"What just happen?" he asked out loud. Dumbfounded by the current events. Although he asked out loud. He did not expect a response.

"**Yes... I'm wondering the same thing. It's never done this before...**" replied one of the voices.

Naruto whipped his head around so fast he was sure he had whiplash. But his thoughts of his possible whiplash were thrown out his mind when he saw the things before him. They were large. Maybe even a little bigger then the Buji. There were three of them. All starting at him and the orb. He had no idea what was going on or what to do. So he did the best thing that came to mind.

"...Ummm hi?" blandly greeted Naruto.

The beings themselves just stared at him. It would seem they themselves didn't expect him just to greet them. They just stared at him for a while, before all of the sudden laughing. There loud voices were booming around Naruto, as they surrounded him. While they were laughing Naruto took note of them. One was some kind of giant black dog or wolf with light green eyes. He couldn't tell. He was no Inuzuka. But he could tell that this wolf was special. Not just because of its size. Another of the large beasts reminded him somewhat of the tiger in Training Ground 44 aka The Forest Of Death. Although this huge cat, not only had black strips. It had black spots too. Another odd thing was, that the rest of it's pelt was white. The big cat also had deep red eyes.

The last creature was... a bird? He really didn't know it had red feathers like a bird. But unlike a bird it had four legs... somewhat like a lizard. Another odd thing it had three tails with feathers going down them and scales underneath them. It had a long golden beak that curved downwards a little. But it also seemed to have teeth. Very sharp teeth. But the odds thing was. The golden scales. No just the fact a bird(?) had scales. No it was the where the scales where and how some of them looked. At the edges of it's folded wings it had golden scales that resembled armor of some sort. With the scales coming out as spikes at the tips of it's wings. It also had a feathered mane. Along its breast it had some sort of orient chest plate that connected with it's front legs shoulder, it had a dimly glowing golden orb in the middle. And probably the weirdest was the scales on it's knees and elbows(?). They resembled some sort of golden knee guards/ arm guards. The bird(?) stood upright too. All in all they were creatures he never saw before. And they were beautiful.

Their laughter started to die down. They were now breathing a little harder. Naruto didn't really know what to do. Questions ran through his head. What were they? Were they summons of some kind? Buji of some kind? Where was he? How did he get here? And WTF was going on? So he did what most people did with questions. Ask someone who might know the answer.

"Hi, I'm Uzumake Naruto. Can you tell me where I am? How I got here? Who you all are? What this orb thing is? How do I leave this place? What are you?" rapidly asked Naruto. He was in the unknown. And the unknown could easily kill you.

The three beast seemed to regard him for a moment. They stared at him long and hard. He felt like they were looking at his very soul. It gave him a chill. It felt like they stared at him for hours. And just like that the feeling, that chill was gone. They stopped looking at him. They were looking at each other now. They seemed to be having a conversation with just only eye contact. In the back of Naruto's mind... he wondered if they would eat him.

"**I am named Haiuroko. I am a "Phegon" in one of your languages. I am also a Ten-no Sejin**(Celestial Saint)**.**" said the giant bird(?) now identified as Haiuroko.

"**I am Tsukiha. I am what you ningen onced called a "Dire Wolf". I am a Daiyoukai**(Great Spirit)." said the giant wolf. Or Tsukiha.

"**Hi little meat bag. I'm Sakisou, a Mao**(Demon Lord/King/Queen)**. And I'm what you ningen would call a... Tiguaress.**" Said the very huge cat, Sakisou.

"**As to your question of "where" you are. ...This place has no name. We have never named this place. All I can tell you is, that this is a "domain" a space created since the beginning of all. This is the space we have claimed as our own.**" stated Tsukiha.

"**How you got here? Yes, we would like to know how a ningen like you got here too. **" said Sakisou

"**That orb is... complicated. It would seem it would be the physical manifestation of the energy, that taints your soul. Intriguing... your not dead. Nor do you seem addicted to it, like those before you.**" explained Haiuroko

"**Oh, and you can't leave. You don't have the power to leave. Besides your dead ningen. What do you have to go back too? Ah... I get it. Your either Kami, Shinigami, or Yami-sama's bitch. I thought I felt one of them lingering on you.**"maliciously stated Sakisou.

"**Sakisou! ...Nin-Uzumaki-san, forgive Sakisou. It has been a very long time since we have had contact with anyone or anything else, besides each other and the former form of the orb in front of you. She is just trying to get a rise out of you. It is in her nature. And it is just who she is. But she is right. You cannot leave. You do not have the power to do so. Nor the knowledge.**" explained Haiuroko.

"**HEY! I don't need-**" was all Sakisou got to say.. She was stopped by two sharp glares from Haiuroko and Tsukiha.. She huffed and turned her head away as she layed on her stomach. She also seemed to mumble something about "_Ruining her fun_".

Naruto seemed to think for a short while. Completely ignoring the giant felines comment. He had dealt with someone similar to the feline before.

"...Can't you guys help me?" asked a somewhat hopeful Naruto.

"**First of all Uzumaki-san, we are not "guys", we are female. Second of all... we ourselves cannot leave this place. That orb you hold and we ourselves are bonded together. If we all do not leave. Then none of us, can leave. And it would take all three of us to open a gate, as we are now. Even then... we would most likely die. One way or another.**" explained Haiuroko

Tsukiha snorted and added her piece. "**Yes to die trying to escape. To succeed and just die from pushing ourselves to hard. Or to succeed and, survive, only to be killed by those who hunt us.**"

"I see..." simply said Naruto.

Naruto wanted to get out asap. He had things to do. He could hear a small whisper in the back of his mind. He wasn't "fully" here. He had to find the last piece of his soul. And most of all he had to complete his new goals. And above all else see his dream come true. He had relived through many of his lives. Not all of them. But enough of them to know what he wanted. Enough to have a goal. And him being where he was now, wasn't going to get him anywhere soon.

He had to figure something out. Or he might be stuck her until he was dead... oh right.'_I'm already dead_' he though lamely. Well that's even worse. He would be stuck here forever. They said he needed more power. So he needed to get strong. How was he going to do that? He was dead. He had no "body" to make stronger. What was he currently anyway? A soul? His mind ran wild with ideas and thoughts. He needed more power... wait power... as in energy? He looked towards the floating orb in front of him. It reminded him of the orbs Shirohime wanted him to eat. Could he use this? Would it make him stronger? Would it give him the power to escape? Or would it kill him? Well he was dead already and had nothing else to lose. Literally he had nothing.

His whole life was "fake" in a sense. It was just like a dream or many dreams in his case. So for him and was do or die. So before anyone or thing could protest. He grabbed the orb, chucked it in his mouth, and swallowed hard. He waited for something to happen. He vaguely noticed the three beasts tense around him. As if waiting for him to explode. He thought it didn't work. That was until the burning started. It wasn't a painful burn. No in fact it was a pleasant burn. He noticed something else too. His body had a soft golden glow to it. He didn't feel that different. He actually felt better then he had since this whole mess started. Could he leave this place now?

"Can I leave now?" he asked Naruto with a content look on his face.

He got no reply. They seemed more interested in just staring at him. They were in shock. They just stared at him, for a long time. Naruto was getting impatient. He had things to do. And he would do them his way, when he wanted, how he wanted. He was tired of people using him So he cleared his throat loudly... how he did such a thing without a body? He decided not to think about it, at that moment at least.

"**...No... you are now bonded to us. And you would need to know how to create a gate. Unless you know any teleportation techniques? … How are you not dead!?**" asked a shocked and slightly awed Hairuroko.

"I see... what do you mean by "bonded"?" asked a Naruto. He wasn't giving up. It wasn't in him to do that. And yes he completely ignored her question. He had no answer.

"**...We use our entire beings to bind and seal what you ate, here. Mind, body and soul. Everything that we are. Everything that we will ever be.**" replied Tsukiha

This shocked Naruto. They were apart of that orb? Why? They didn't seem to want to be here. So why? And wait... since he ate the orb... were they apart of him now? What did he just eat?

"What did I just eat? Why did you "bind" yourselves to it?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know what was in him. Maybe there was something in it that could help him.

"**You ate... you ate what has claimed many lives. It has no name. All we know is that it is energy of some sort. A very powerful energy. A energy not from the Kami. It was in fact new to them. Never seen before. It was there toy. ...Let's just say. A long story short. That energy you ate was something the Kami could only fully control, it allowed them to break their own rules. Sure it gave others great power. But it came at a cost. It either killed them quickly. Drove them into madness. ...Or worse.**" Sakihou answered. He wasn't sure. But she sounded remorseful.

"**We bound ourselves for two simple reasons. To keep it out of the hand of the Kami and others. And to make sure it took no more lives. That orb you ate... that energy you know hold, has taken everything from us. Friends, family... everything.**" Haiuroko finished.

"I'm sorry I did-" was all Naruto got to say before he was cut of by Tsukiha

"**You have nothing to be sorry for, Uzumaki-san. You have freed us from a very long, self imposed burden. Maybe now we can rest in peace.**" said Tsukiha. She seemed to let out a deep huff of relief.

"Rest in peace? What do you mean?" asked Naruto. He was wondering if they were going to die? He knew it was selfish, but he wanted to get out of here. And if they died, he might not be able too. He was starting to worry. Did eating that orb start to kill them in some way?

"**Fleash-Naruto-san... we have spent a long time here. A very long time. Even if we could leave. We have nothing to go to. Even if we still went on. We would only be hunted by others... by the Kami themselves. We opposed their rule. Even though we won much freedom. It came at a great cost. We have nothing left. With our burden now gone. We can finally rest.**" said Sakihou.

Naruto could say nothing. He understood a little. He once thought he had something. Only for it all to be taken away. All he could do was offer them a sad smile. Even if he wanted to get out of here badly. Who was he to deny them their peace? He understood. So he just sat there. Enjoying the peaceful silence. That was until he felt a large wind descend down on him. He looked up to see Tsukiha over him.

"**I was right about you, since you ate the orb... we have seen many of your memories. I... no "we" wish to offer you our... everything.**" Tsukiha said. Her large form towering over him. But staring him in the eyes, none the less.

"...What?" was Naruto's intelligent reply. He had not idea what they were talking about. It oddly reminded of him Icha Icha.

"**What she means is we want to be apart of you. We have lived our lives. You have not. We have nothing left. And if we do this we not only get a second chance... sort of. We also get a better chance of leaving this place. And no one will hunt us. In other words... we want to give everything we are to you. Our minds, bodies, souls. Our past, present, and future. Everything we are and will ever be will be yours. We will be... apart of you. Besides... this is the only way anyone of us will leave this place.**" Sakisou explained.

Naruto didn't know how to reply. They wanted to give him "everything". Why him? He knew it might be his only chance to leave this place, but still.

"...**Naruto-sama... please allow us to do the one last thing. We are the last of our kind. Your goals and dream is similar to the ones we once had. I speak for all of us, when I say. Although we may wish to rest in peace. We do not wish to be forgotten. Nor do we wish to just disappear. We wish to do this one last thing. Please grant us this one last wish.**" said Haiuroko with a bow of her head.

"I...I... this is the only way I-we can get out? Isn't it?" asked Naruto.

"**It is the only way "you" can get out.**" replied Tsukiha

He knew and they knew they weren't really giving him a choice. Do or die. This was his only choice.

"If we do this... what will happen to me?" asked Naruto.

"**We... do not know. Their is a great chance we could all "die". But, as your already know. This is your only choice Naruto-sama.**" replied Haiuroko.

"I see... how do we do this?" asked Naruto. Do or die. He decided to do.

"**We are already somewhat bonded. All we have to do is finish it. All you have to do is accept us. We will do the rest.**" replied Tsukiha

"...Alright... lets start..." said Naruto.

Naruto stood at attention. Mentally preparing himself. He was very surprised by what happen next. There were three bright flashes of light. They came from the animals. When the light died down. There stood three beautiful "human" women. One had very long black hair, light green eyes, dark skin, and she wore a simple black yukata. Another had long curly red hair, golden eyes, pale pink skin, and she wore a elegant kimono, fit for a princess. The last one had medium tamed/spiky white hair, deep red eyes, healthy pale skin, and wore a modified short red and black kimono.

Before Naruto could do anything. They were in front of him. Hands on his chest. They began to glow. Naruto felt a warmth spread from his chest. It felt really good to him. He was in a slight daze. All of the sudden the three women spoke. No more like chanted.

"**I am Tsukiha, The Great Moon Fang. I give all that I am to you. All that I am, is yours. All that I will ever be, is yours. Mind, body, soul, past, present, and future. I give them all to you Uzumaki Naruto. Do you accept?**" asked the black haired beauty, Tsukiha.

"**I am Haiuroko, The Ash Scale. I give all that I am to you. All that I am, is yours. All that I will ever be, is yours. Mind, body, soul, past, present, and future. I give them all to you Uzumaki Naruto. Do you accept?**" asked the red head beauty, Haiuroko.

"**I am Sakisou, The Sharp Claw. I give all that I am to you. All that I am, is yours. All that I will ever be, is yours. Mind, body, soul, past, present, and future. I give them all to you Uzumaki Naruto. Do you accept?**" asked the white haired beauty, Sakisou.

"**Do you accept?**" all three of them asked in unison.

"I...Yes I accept!" exclaimed Naruto.

The three women smiled at him. They then stared to shine brightly. But before they did. They mouthed two words. "Thank you". And with that said. The light consumed Naruto. And shined blindingly. No one would know what happen to Naruto for a very long time. But one thing was sure. It would change everything. He would not be the same man ever again. And the world would not be the same either...

**AN:** **So yea sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed. Was trying to get this out and out of the way. Anyway hope ya like it. Please review and fave!**


End file.
